


MUD CAKE

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Theo decides to bake a cake for the first birthday they are going to celebrate in their new house.





	MUD CAKE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I decided to do something for Adam's birthday so here is what I managed to write using the little time I had in this super busy period...it's not a masterpiece and nobody has asked for it (especially Adam hahahahaha) but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistake.

Adam was sitting on the couch playing the brand new guitar that Theo had bought him as present for his birthday number thirty-five. It was a beautiful guitar, also an expensive one, and Theo had been very good in choosing the precious instrument. Apparently, Theo always paid attention when he discussed with Lael about guitars on the tour bus and also listened to him babbling alone every time he stumbled into the pictures of that guitar on the web. He had always loved that guitar but he already had dozens of guitars occupying the little studio they had at home and he didn't want to have a new one where Theo could accidentally trip over. When they had decided to buy a house together and move in, Theo's stuff was half of his and the situation had not changed in the past months so he had promised himself that he would buy a new guitar only the day he would get rid of another, and given the fact he couldn't get rid of any, he was happy that Theo had surprised him with such a beautiful birthday present. 

 

Even if Adam was busy with his new toy, he couldn't help but chuckle listening at Theo cussing and talking to himself in the kitchen, attempting to fulfill his promise to prepare a delicious birthday cake all by himself. It was almost two hours that Theo had secluded himself inside the kitchen; he was not very good at cooking and he had never baked a cake but, for sure, he had never given up a challenge in his whole life so now his sweet Bambi was preparing a Mud cake, hoping it would taste of chocolate as supposed and not of mud.

*

"Aaaaaaadam," Theo yelled at some point with a satisfied tone; he walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face and couldn't wait to show Adam how an amazing boyfriend he was. "Phase number two is now complete," Theo said and Adam chuckled hearing the cocky tone of his voice. Theo reached the couch and Adam looked at him for a second before resuming playing his guitar, laughing at the grin of satisfaction he had just seen on Theo's handsome face. His hair was not fixed in its usual place by the hair gel and was partially covering his face making him look damn hot.

"Good boy," Adam uttered, amused by Theo's enthusiasm. "Now let's hope I will survive to phase three," he said and Theo rolled his eyes.

"I pretend I have not heard your comment so I won't ask you to apologize for your behaviour," Theo replied, not sure at all if Adam was really scared to taste the cake or was just enjoying making the fun of him as usual. "Since it's _your day_ , what do you want to do? I am up to everything," Theo said but Adam apparently was too much busy with some complicated chord progression to stop playing and answer him.

"You know what, Adam? I think you should move your eyes and fingers away from that guitar and pay attention to me," Theo explained with a mischievous and sexy tone of voice but Adam decided that the game they were playing was really fun and it was a pity to stop it soon.

"I am just showing you how much I appreciate your present. I really love it, Theo. Thank you."

"I am happy you love my present but... what about me?"

"Of course I love you too," Adam replied, but his long fingers kept plucking the guitar's strings and his blue eyes did not look up at the expectant boyfriend.

"Honestly, I never thought I could be jealous of a guitar," Theo said a bit annoyed and he plopped down on the couch, hoping to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Why are you jealous?" Adam asked, finally looking at Theo sitting at his side; he stopped playing but he obviously didn't get rid of the guitar. 

"I am jealous because your hands are still on that damn guitar," Theo gave back pouting a little and he added also his best Bambi look to make Adam's heart melt and make the man realize that it was time to stop paying attention to the damn guitar.

"Well, Theo, you left me here alone with the guitar for almost two hours and you know how things go... we began to know each other and now, after a long warm-up, things heated up and it looks like we we're about to have some fun now," Adam explained, trying hard to repress the laughs. "You have wasted too much time in the kitchen and you've been replaced," Adam went on and Theo slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"I wasn't wasting time, idiot; I was just keeping my promise," Theo almost shouted, proud of the big task he had managed to accomplish. Because the guitar was not the only present he had in store for the day. He knew that he was not a good cook but since Hurts were on a hiatus, he had lots of free time and he got addicted to a cooking TV show, preparing lunch more than he was used to do. Adam was constantly mocking him saying that he watched the show mainly because of the cute guy baking cakes but truth was that, for some inexplicable reasons, he really got interested in cooking. To prove that Adam's assumptions were wrong and that he wasn't just drooling over the handsome guy, he had decided to prepare a cake for the birthday, hoping to start a tradition of a homemade cake for every birthday of the Anderson-Hutchcraft family.

"Well, to be honest, this time I would have preferred that you had not kept your promise, Theo" Adam said, trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"You know I always keep my promises, Anderson. No matter if they are about important things or stupid ones."

"Yes I know, love. You're the only one I can trust. Except when you're in a kitchen alone," Adam said, not able to stop mocking Theo.

"I've spent almost two hours in the kitchen doing something special for you and this is what I get? Honestly, I expected something different from someone who says he loves me more than his life," Theo said in a pissed off tone that was more an act than a true feeling, only waiting for Adam to cuddle him and pay attention to him.

Adam smiled and he decided it was time to stop harassing his sweet Bambi; he put the guitar away, shifted next to Theo and then, he put his arm around his shoulder pulling him close.

"Come here; I was just making the fun of you," Adam said kissing Theo's temple and the singer melted into his embrace. Theo didn't need any other gesture or word from Adam to forget everything and after a few seconds, he left Adam's embrace to straddle him. Adam smiled at the gesture and immediately took Theo's face into his hands, pulling him close for a long, passionate kiss.

"Your t-shirt is a mess and you have flour in your hair but you always manage to look so hot," Adam said when they broke the kiss. "And what's that sticky thing?" he added with a questioningly look as his hand touched a wayward strand that had fallen on his cheek.

"Probably chocolate," Theo replied before kissing Adam again, not bothering of his stained t-shirt and sticky hair.

"I think you have also some chocolate here," Adam said as they parted and he began to kiss Theo's neck, sucking the flesh and leaving a mark. "And I bet there's also some chocolate under your t-shirt because you're a Bambi," Adam went on, tugging up the stained t-shirt and kissing Theo's chest. It didn't take too much before things heated up and Theo found himself shirtless with Adam's mouth leaving marks and the hands busy to sneak inside his sweat pants.

"What do you have in mind, Anderson?"

"Oh, I was sure you knew me well by now," Adam replied in a very luscious tone, giving Theo such a lustful look that the singer didn't need any explanation.

"But...I can't distract too much, Adam. I need to check the cake," Theo said moaning as Adam had caught a nipple in between his teeth.

"I tell you a secret, babe. Once you put the right temperature and the timer, the oven can cook the cake by itself; you do not need to use your eyesight to cook it," Adam said grinning, and his hands cupped Theo's ass inside the pants.

"Ha ha ha very funny Anderson, I am not that dumb."

"You are if you want me to stop from making you feel very good," Adam replied and then, he let his hands sneak inside the boxer briefs, now cupping Theo's naked butt, pressing him close to his own hard-on.

"But I don't want to ruin all the work I have done for almost two hours in that damn kitchen so maybe we can just snog ...what do you think?" Theo said, hoping to convince Adam that they could have fun just with kissing each other until the cake was ready.

"Hum..." Adam murmured showing Theo his doubts about having fun just with kissing. He caught Theo's hair with one hand and he pulled Theo's head back so that he had better access to Theo's throat. He placed soft kisses there and than he moved to the side of his neck; Theo was enjoying the kisses and the bites but at some point, he felt Adam's finger sliding in between his butt cheeks and he decided it was better to stop.

"Adam...we cannot do it now," Theo almost begged but Adam didn't seem intentioned to stop. "Adam...the guy from the tv show always says that every oven is different so you always have to keep an eye on the cake and I am sure that I should adjust the-"

Theo stopped talking as Adam's hand moved away from his butt and wrapped around the hard-on instead; the singer wasn't able to go on with the explanation and convince Adam to slow down because another moan escaped his lips.

"What were you saying, honey?" Adam asked, teasing Theo with his words, his hand and his lips. Theo decided to feign indifference and went on. "The total time is fifty minutes so... it cooked for twenty before I came here so let's add another five minutes ...oh God... so probably I need to adjust the temperature or the time soon because...fuck Adam...it's a fact that every oven is different so I need to keep an eye on it," Theo managed to explain again, finishing the sentence with another moan.

Adam's hand moved away because his intention was just to make Theo want something more than make out on the couch like teenagers and, a second later, he put both his hands on Theo's ass again, pushing the singer closer to himself.

"Adam, please..."

"It's my birthday and you said we could do whatever I wanted," Adam said, rocking his hips against Theo.

"Adam...."

"If we don't have time for some mind-blowing sex, I think that, at least, you should go down on me right now and apologize in advantage for the cake I have to eat tonight," Adam said before kissing Theo passionately.

"It will taste good."

"We can't be sure."

"It will taste good."

"But I taste better, babe" Adam said with a smirk, gesturing Theo with his head that he should go down on his knees and take care of the bulge in his pants.

"Well I admit you taste better than anything else," Theo replied catching Adam's lip with his teeth and then he resumed the kissing, rocking his hips and providing some friction before he pulled away and stood up.

Adam was smiling in anticipation at the thought of Theo on his knees but Theo hadn't got up to do that and, instead, he disappeared in the kitchen. Adam chuckled and sighed immediately after and he hoped that Theo would come back by himself because he had no intention to get up to get him and bring him back where he should be, on his knees taking care of him.

Theo came back pretty soon and Adam gave a look of appreciation to his naked chest, to the purple marks he had left on it and, most of all, to the bulge in his pants.

"So, how many minutes you can give to me, Bambi?"

"For what I can say after checking the situation, we have just ten minutes, more or less, then I have to diminish the temperature and after another ten/fifteen minutes it should be ready," Theo said proudly, showing Adam that he had taken the task seriously and that he knew what he had to do to make a great birthday cake.

"Couch or bed?" Adam asked.

"Bedroom," Theo replied and he jumped on Adam. The singer's legs closed around Adam's waist in a tight grip and they managed to reach the bedroom without stumbling against the furniture while kissing and when they arrived there, Adam let Theo fell on the bed.

Theo had been painfully slow in getting rid of their clothes and had taken it slow also with the rest. He was enjoying too much bringing Adam to the edge only to leave him hanging on and pleading; it looked like a torture but Theo knew that Adam loved it even if he was complaining and was ordering him to finish the job. Theo had no intention to do it and at some point he stopped torturing Adam's length with his mouth and tongue because the oven informed him that an action was required.

"Don't you dare to go," Adam said, catching Theo by the arm before he could leave the bed, pinning him down on the mattress with his heavy body.

"Let me go, Adam. I'll be back in a minute and then, you can do what you want with me."

"You go and I am gonna end by myself," Adam threatened.

"You won't because my mouth is better than your hand. Count until sixty and I'll be back for the fireworks," Theo said with a smirk and Adam sighed, letting him go.

Theo ran to the kitchen; he bent in front of the oven but he couldn't decide if the chocolate cake was already too much colored and he was a little in panic because he needed to take a decision in just a few seconds and he didn't want to ruin everything.

"Adam...I cannot understand if I need to lower the temperature or not!" Theo yelled, hoping in a good advice. Adam didn't reply and panic was making Theo forgetting the first rule of baking; he was about to open the door of the oven when Adam stopped the countdown at fifteen seconds to yell him something.

"Don't open the oven or the cake will collapse, Bambi. You have to decide by checking through the window," Adam said before resuming the countdown.

"I don't want the cake to char it but it's really impossible to understand the situation...the cake it's brown because of the chocolate but who knows, maybe the cake is already charring!"

Adam stopped again the countdown and helped the desperate Bambi with another advice.

"If you have a doubt that it can char, lower the temperature and come here. The worst thing it can happen is that the inside will remain a little bit creamy but don't worry, Bambi, I am gonna like it even more," Adam said and Theo decided to follow Adam's advice since he was definitely more experienced than him.

Theo lowered the temperature a little, settled the timer and strolled back to the bedroom, jumping on the mattress before Adam pronounced _sixty_. He placed himself on Adam's body and kissed him on the lips to thank him for the advice and, most of all, for his patience. The little break had cooled things down a little for them both so there was no hurry to resume what they were doing and they could plan something else.

"Why if you know so much about cakes you never prepare them?

"Because you look a hell lot cuter doing it than I would. You still have chocolate on your face," Adam said licking Theo's cheek, making the singer laugh.

"So, how is going your first birthday here with me?" Theo asked, placing velvety kisses on Adam's neck. Despite it was a couple of years that they had turned their friendship into a romantic relationship, it was just eight months that they were living together and this was the first birthday that they were celebrating in their home, just the two of them, and he wanted Adam's birthday be the best birthday they had ever celebrated together.

"It's a lovely birthday, Theo. Thank you. The guitar has been an amazing present but I know there's more," Adam said with a mischievous tone.

"The cake is for tonight," Theo said chuckling. "You need to be a good boy and wait after dinner for it."

"I was talking about the second present, you know...the one I have unwrapped while we were on the couch. I was having fun and wanted to go on unwrapping but I've been interrupted. Then we moved here and it seemed that you have planned some fireworks but nothing happened...let's take my birthday presents seriously," Adam said rolling Theo on his back and letting a grin appearing on his face before speaking again." At what time did you reserve the table at the restaurant?"

"Eight o'clock," Theo answered, rolling Adam on his back, kissing him on the neck, making the man moan.

"Well, let's the party start then!"

*

Adam collapsed on Theo's chest, breathing heavily. Theo kissed his cheek and let out a moan of satisfaction for the way Adam had finished what _he_ had started.

"This looked more as a present for me," Theo said and Adam chuckled; he kissed Theo on the lips and pulled out gently from his body taking him immediately in his arms.

"Theo, you're definitely my favorite present," Adam said still panting heavily. "And I am not talking about sex which is always really great but I am talking about you. You're the best present that life has given to me; a good friend, a talented band mate, a great lover but also my inspiration, my anchor, my beacon, the only one I trust and the only one I would die for with no hesitation. I could easily give up everything I have but I could never live without you by my side."

"Thanks, Adam. I feel the same. Nothing I have achieved in this life would be so perfect without you. I love you so much that you have no idea."

"I know because I love you exactly the same," Adam said and they fell silent, enjoying the feeling of their naked limbs wrapped around each other's body and the sweet words that they have just said to each other.

"If the cake tastes good, you'll learn some dance moves so you can dance with me at my birthday party," Theo said at some point, breaking the silence.

"We're in May so no way I can learn dancing in just three months!" Adam protested looking at Theo in the eyes.

"Ho ho, your words mean that you think that the cake is good, right?" Theo said with a smirk on his face, his eyes smiling more than his mouth.

"What an idiot I am! There's no reason to get worried about the dancing!" Adam replied pretending to be sure that the cake would be uneatable.

"Idiot," Theo said and he rolled away from Adam, lying down on the opposite side of the bed giving his back to Adam.

"Your irresistible idiot," Adam said shifting toward Theo and when he reached him, he spooned him. They stayed in the bed cuddling and napping for almost two hours and then, they had a relaxing bath and got themselves ready for a nice night out.

*

Dinner in Adam's favourite restaurant had been perfect and they had spent a wonderful night talking, laughing and flirting like two lovebirds. They declined the waiter's offer of a delicious dessert because there was Theo's cake waiting for them and the singer felt confident that the cake would taste good so after a coffee and some more teasing, he suggested Adam to go home and put the word end to the stupid jeering.

*

Adam was leaning against the kitchen's doorframe, enjoying the view of Theo bending while pulling the cake out of the oven.

"God, Theo, right now I feel like taking you like that," Adam said in a lustful tone, half-serious and half-joking.

"You know I like to look at you even when we have a quickie in the kitchen so forget the idea to bend me over the oven," Theo replied abruptly.

"It's still my birthday and I am still in time for my third present...what if I want that as third present?" Adam said teasingly.

"The third present is coming, give me a second," Theo said, ready to take the cake out.

"I guess we're not talking about the same thing," Adam replied feigning disappointment but Theo didn't reply, too busy not letting the cake slip from his hands. He put it down on the counter and he carefully took it out of the mold, placing it on a big plate without making a mess.

Even if Adam had no hopes that Theo's cake would taste any better than mud, he had found Theo's gesture really lovely and truth was that it didn't mind to him if the cake would be horrible to eat because he would have eaten it anyway. A mud-tasting cake was a ridiculous price to pay in comparison to the amazing way Theo made him feel every day and a he considered himself extremely lucky if the worse thing of their relationship was Theo's incapacity to bake a delicious cake.

Theo looked a little disappointed by the fact that the chocolate cake didn't look like the one in the picture he had in his phone and Adam felt his heart sink looking at Theo's sad face while he got ready to cut the cake. Adam thought that even if the cake was far from looking like the one in the picture, it looked better than he had expected so he reassured Theo about his pastry skills.

"Thanks, Adam. I hope that at least the taste is the same," Theo said still a bit worried for the result and he suggested Adam to open the champagne bottle and make a toast so they could use the wine as _help_ to swallow the cake in case it tasted awful.

"Happy birthday Adam. I am sure that next year we'll be staring at a better looking cake," Theo said letting a big smile appear on his face while lifting up the champagne flute.

"Well, the fact you think that next year we'll be here together and you'll prepare another cake makes me really happy," Adam said before they clinked the glasses.

"Sure as hell that this moment is gonna keep repeating for the rest of our lives, Adam! And I am almost sure that at some point, the cake will look as in the picture," Theo said chuckling and Adam couldn't help but joining the laughter.

"The only important thing is that I am gonna celebrate all the birthdays with you, Theo, no matter if you won't become a better pastry chef," Adam underlined before placing a kiss on the singer's lips.

"Well, maybe I am not so far from being a pastry chef; let's discover it! Here is your slice, honey. Eat up."

Adam studied the slice of cake; it looked a little beaten up because the crust was a bit cracked but the smell seemed okay.

"Would you mind stop looking and smelling and eat it instead?" Theo asked eager to discover if he had a chance as official pastry chef of the family.

"Well, Theo, they all do like that in the TV show; I just wanted to keep it professional," Adam replied holding back a laugh. Anyway, there were no more reasons to make Theo wait so he cut a piece of the slice with his fork and put it in his mouth with no hesitation.

Theo looked a bit nervous; he was standing there with his arms crossed on his chest and he was biting his bottom lip trying to figure out the result. Adam didn't swallow the bite in one go; he chewed it to get the taste and after a couple of seconds, his eyebrows raised up in surprise.

"Holy crap, Theo! It tastes good!"

"Very funny, Adam" Theo replied with no enthusiasm; his expression was doubtful and he clearly not believed Adam's words.

"No, Theo, I am serious!"

Theo still didn't believe him so Adam took another bite, bigger this time, and ate it with a moan.

"It looks like hell but it tastes really good, Theo. I am not joking."

Theo snatched the fork away from Adam and took a bite. His eyes widened in surprised as he realized that it tasted really good and a big smile lit up his whole face.

"Theo Hutchcraft is not only a sexy man with a beautiful voice. Theo Hutchcraft can bake a cake. Who'd have thought it?" Theo said making a show, congratulating himself and looking at Adam, waiting for him to say something.

"I wouldn't have thought but I am glad I was wrong," Adam said and he ate another piece of cake.

"Next year I am gonna do something more complicated; I mean, it took me a lot of time but honestly, it hadn't been that hard," Theo added before eating another piece.

Adam was looking at him, smiling happily; as Theo was still holding the fork in his hand, he decided to take a piece of cake with his fingers. As the inside was a little creamy, Adam was about to lick his fingers but Theo had caught his hand halfway and had decided to help. He leaned over to catch Adam's finger with his mouth and he was now sucking on Adam's fingers while looking at him with lustful eyes.

"Absolutely a delicious way to end the night," Adam commented with a heated look on his face. Theo winked at him and smiled mischievously, both knowing that they weren't talking about the cake anymore.


End file.
